


20 years

by whisperedbrave



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Zayn, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Minor Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, art gallery, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedbrave/pseuds/whisperedbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't cut off, but that's all Liam understands until Zayn starts yelling in Urdu, an endearing habit Liam never wants him to grow out of. </p><p>Maybe it's not the best time to be endeared.</p><p>(an art gallery AU that contains jealously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 years

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's any mistakes im about ready to pass out and this fic probably isn't that great but hey thanks for giving it a shot

Liam's staring at his favorite piece. A self portrait of Zayn, all sharp strokes and soft edges in black and white with splashes of green. Zayn had told him the colors were inspired by the Pakistani flag. There's a mysterious black hand print that's smeared in the left corner, it's not really all that mysterious to Liam since he's the one who climbed on top of Zayn while he was painting on the floor and accidentally covered his hand with black paint as he was about to mark Zayn's skin- 

"Hi." A high voice interrupts his thoughts, he's kind of glad, it saved him from having a hard on at his fiancé's art gallery. 

The voice comes from a tall, dark skinned woman standing next to him. She's very pretty with wild, curly hair and a friendly face. 

"Hello." Liam says as he smiles politely and takes a sip from his champagne.

"I love this piece, he's beautiful." The woman says, admiring the portrait. Liam is so lucky.

"He is, isn't he? It's my favorite, too." Liam agrees, and she nods.

"I wonder where this came from, it looks like it was unintentional, but." She says, pointing at the smeared handprint, Liam bites his lip.

"Yeah." They flow into an easy conversation after that, talking about Zayn's art and how amazing he is and how unique his art style is and they share a couple laughs when they both sigh at the same time while admiring the self portrait again. 

"It's just. Literally so beautiful." Danielle, he learns is her name, says. She really is a fan of Zayn's, so is Liam. 

Liam goes to respond, but he feels a small hand wrap around his arm and it's Louis.

"Corner. Now." Louis whispers harshly and Liam nods. 

"It was nice meeting you. Have a great night." Liam excuses himself from Danielle and follows the tug of Louis. 

"What are you doing?" Louis says, and Liam guesses he's in a bad mood.

"Admiring my fiancé's art? Isn't that the whole point of-" 

"Shut up. Zayn's proper pissed, on his night, Liam. This is his night, you're a dick." Louis hisses, Liam knows him enough to know if he wasn't at his best friend's art show he'd be throwing a full on scene.

"What did I do?" Liam questions, Louis is mad because Zayn is mad and he's so confused. He's being a supportive partner, for fucks sake.

"Whatever, Liam. I'm going to find Harry and I don't want you to talk to either of us." Louis says and stalks away, he's so dramatic sometimes. 

Liam's left alone and bewildered.

 

"Hi, darling." Liam says, wrapping his arm around Zayn's waist when he finally finds him in one of the private rooms. He feels him tense up and what.

"Get off of me." Zayn says and shrugs Liam off, walking away from him.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks, eyebrows furrowing. Louis wasn't joking.

"What's wrong? Are you fucking kidding me, Liam?" Zayn's using that voice he usually uses when he's about two seconds from yelling and Liam still doesn't know why and it's frustrating.

"What did I do?!" Liam exclaims, this is suppose to be a great night and it's ending with an argument.

"Why don't you go ask that girl, huh? Bet she'd love to tell you!" Zayn's yelling now, and Liam can't help but laugh.

"You-Why are you fucking laughing?! I don't-Leave." Zayn says and he's getting angrier and angrier, eyes dark and cold.

"Babe-You're delusional-" Liam starts and maybe that wasn't the smartest thing.

"You're such an asshole, and at my fucking art show case! I can't believe you-" He doesn't cut off, but that's all Liam understands until Zayn starts yelling in Urdu, an endearing habit Liam never wants him to grow out of. 

Maybe it's not the best time to be endeared.

He hears a few words that sound like "Pagal" and "Ullo." He doesn't know what any of it means, but he's pretty sure they're not very kind. 

It's mesmerizing, is the thing. The language just slips from his lips so easily and gracefully, much like Zayn's art. Liam can't help but grin as he hears the love of his life insult him in his mother language.

"-Get out! Get the fuck out, Liam!" Zayn's voice sounds a bit worn out, probably from the yelling and Liam seriously can't stop smiling.

"Sweets, we were talking about you." Liam finally gets out, afraid Zayn will actually kick him out. 

"Wh-" 

"This is your art show, Zayn. We were admiring your artwork. We had the same favorite piece, your portrait, the one with the handprint." Liam smirks when he sees Zayn's pretty face flush. 

"Plus, have you seen yourself? Why would I ever pursue someone else when I have you, darling?" Liam says, walking closer to Zayn, cupping his cheek.

"You were leaning in and laughing, I-" Zayn starts, but he's cut off by Liam's lips pressing against his.

"I gave you this ring for a reason, love. You're it for me, please don't ever think otherwise." Liam says against Zayn's lips, hand thumbing Zayn's engagement ring.

Liam looks up to study Zayn's face and his cheeks are still red.

"I'm embarrassed now. I'm sorry," Zayn says, "Tonight was stressful and then I saw you with her all happy- I just." Zayn looks at the floor, toying with his ring.

"I was happy because we were talking about you." Liam explains, blinking tiredly. 

"I'm sorry, babes." Zayn sighs and leans against Liam's chest.

"It's alright, lovely. I should get you jealous more often if it means you're gonna speak Urdu." Liam speaks as he sways Zayn back and forth. 

"I was not jealous." Zayn mumbles against his skin and Liam knows he's so full of it, but who cares.

"I'm so proud of you, of all this. I love you, Zayn." Liam says kissing him again, slow and sweet.

"I love you." Zayn replies and smiles, the skin by his eyes crinkling, Liam is so in love.

They walk out hand in hand to find everyone except the servers gone, not realizing that the show had ended. 

They wonder around the empty gallery, stopping in front of Zayn's portrait. 

"This one is my favorite." Zayn says, fingers tracing where the smeared handprint is, over the glass.

"Mines, too." Liam squeezes his hand and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> title is 20 years by bad suns
> 
> louistomlindaughter is my tumblr
> 
> shout out to joey for giving me more motivation to write this fic !


End file.
